Viva Forever
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Olivia Johnstone meets an interesting man on the way home from school. He shows her what's really out there in time and space.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Anything You Recognise. XXX**

A/N: Please Read And Review As They Are Love…  
  
_**"Incompatible.  
It don't matter tho.  
For someone's bound to hear my cry.  
Speak out if you do.  
You're not easy to find.  
Is it possible?  
Mr. loveable.  
Is already in my life.  
Right in front of me.  
Or maybe you're in disguise.  
Who doesn't long for.  
Someone to hold.  
Who knows how to love you.  
Without being told.  
Somebody tell me.  
Why I'm on my own.  
If there's a soul mate.  
For everyone…"  
**_**Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield.  
**

"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he even for one moment accepts it"

---

A large gust of wind blows through her dark brown hair. Grey-Blue eyes searching for the coming bus. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her body, Olivia Johnstone let out a long sigh as the heavens opened up and rain began to drizzle.

"Bloody brilliant" She said dryly. Turning on her foot, she let go of any hope of the bus actually _coming_ on time for once and made her way along the long, darkened street. Her eyes kept to the ground in front of her, watching her black Doc Martins make tiny splashes in the small puddles.

The sound of metal scraping made her jump slightly.  
"Always in the sewers. Travelling from galaxy to galaxy, you would think that they would choose somewhere better to hide" A tall man in a brown pinstriped suit exclaimed as he backed out of the manhole. Without even looking up at her, he held out a long silver stick with a blue tip "Be a darl and hold this can ya? Point the tip down the hole and press the button" He said quickly, thrusting the stick in her hands.

Olivia didn't even have a chance to register because before she knew it, the man had run off into a large blue box which read 'police call box' in large white letters.

Olivia had every right to just turn around and leave this lunatic to himself. She had school in the morning, and had homework to do tonight.

She went to turn away but the stick began to admit sparks from the blue tip "Whoa" She took a step back.

"No, no. Don't take a step back. You'll ruin the transmitter frequency" The man ran back over to her with what looked like a large rope.

Olivia took a step forward back to her original position "What am I doing?" She asked, watching as the messy haired man tie the rope around his waist.

"You're stopping it from escaping" He grinned. Olivia raised her eyebrow as more sparks came out of the stick "What am I holding?" She called as she ducked slightly, avoiding the sparks.

The man continued to play with the rope "It's called a sonic screwdriver" He pointed out.

Olivia blew some hair out of her face "And uh…Stupid question. But who are you?" She called as the man made his way over to her and handed over some rope "Oh. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" He stopped and looked at her, his hands holding the rope.

"Olivia Johnstone. What are you doing?" She asked with a little confusion echoing through her voice.

The Doctor handed her the rope "Well I was hoping that you could give me a hand. But if you don't want too…" He had a look on his face which made Olivia groan.

"Alright. But the second it gets too dangerous. I'm so out of there. My mum will be worried sick" She mumbled the last line as the Doctor handed her the rope and she tied it around her waist.

The Doctor let a smile cross his face "So what? No. You're completely mad? Why are you going down there?" He placed his feet down the manhole.

Olivia shrugged "You only live once" She watched the Doctor as he made his way down the manhole. Letting out a small sigh, she carefully followed.

"You go down dark, dreary manholes often?" She sarcastically remarked as the Doctor carefully caught her as she fell to the ground.

Keeping his hand around her waist, The Doctor nodded "More then most" He said a little distracted. He pulled out a small flashlight and began to walk ahead "You still have my screwdriver?"

Olivia held up the silver device "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'Ooh, this could be a little more sonic?'" She twirled it around her fingers a few times as she studied it.

The Doctor smirked as he remembered his former companion, Captain Jack Harkness, saying the exact same thing. Looking back at Olivia, he noticed she was in school uniform "How old are you Olivia?" He asked.

"Seventeen. Eighteen in a few months" She stated with a small smile.

The Doctor nodded "Good age. Still young enough to be rebellious. But old enough to be sensable" He muttered as his feet made a small splash in the water.

Olivia sighed "So who are you exactly. No one without a serious mental problem goes around calling themselves 'The Doctor' and runs around sewers for the free hell of it" She rambled as she jogged to keep up with the brown haired man's long strides.

"Hey! I don't go around picking on your name or your mental status" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked back at her "And...I'm a traveller" He finished weakly.

Olivia nodded "Right. Where from?" She continued to ask. Well she had to do something to kill the time.

"Gallifrey" The Doctor responded as they came to a large metal door "Can you hand me my screwdriver?" He asked; holding out his left hand.

Olivia placed it in his hand and stood back "Where's that? Scotland?" She asked as he used the screwdriver to open the door.

"Nope" He popped the 'P' and turned to Olivia "What's with the hundred questions?" He asked curiously.

Olivia shrugged "Trying to make sure I'm not in a dark dreery space with a serial killer" She replied nonchalanty.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes "Do I honestly look like a serial killer?" He asked in sock.

"You look like my old physics teacher to be honest" She replied.

The Doctor was about to say something but thought better of it "I'm a Time Lord. Last of actually"

"You're an alien. You look human!" Olivia stated as she took a step back.

The Doctor looked her up and down "You look like a Time Lord" He retorted as he turned back to the door; just as it clicked open.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn around Olivia?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the door.

Olivia grinned "Oh I'm positive"

The Doctor grinned at her as they both entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrg!  
Zomg I'm updating.**

Thank you to **Jade Skies**** for the review. xox**

There's an eyelash in my eye. Grrrrrr!  


**I wonder if I can straighten my hair while sitting at the computer. O_O**

________________________________________________________________________________

The smell of the room was overwhelming. The smell of decaying flesh.  
Decaying _human_ flesh.

"I've read the paper. About all those people goin' missing. Does this have something to do with that?" Olivia asked as she followed the Doctor into the room. Her brown hair falling into her eyes "This smell isn't coming out of my clothes" She said dryly as the man in the pinstriped suit turned to face her.

"Olivia. I want you to stay here. No matter what you see or hear. Understood" The Doctor held her shoulders in both hands. Olivia opened her mouth to say something.

"Understood?" The Doctor said more sternly. Knowing she would never win; the younger woman nodded just the once.

The Doctor nodded and took a step back "If I'm not back in half an hour, you run. Just get out and don't look back" He ordered her.

"What're you gonna do?" Olivia took a step forward. The Doctor smiled at her and pulled out his screwdriver "Just tamper with a few things. Nothing to worry about" He started to run off but stopped and turned around "Oh and Olivia. Thanks" He grinned before running off again.

Olivia groaned and stamped her feet. She looked around and seconds later she heard a scream.

Going against all better judgement in her head; she broke into a run towards the scream.

Pushing open the door; she saw The Doctor being held back by two purple, icky looking blobs and another; larger blob looking at her.

"Olivia. I thought I told you to stay back there" The Doctor said as he stopped struggling against the creatures.

Rolling her eyes; the seventeen year old raised her hands "Look; I don't listen to my teachers; what on earth makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" She said as she saw the screwdriver on the ground near her.

She quickly picked it up and looked at it "What do I do?" She asked as she saw some more creatures walking towards her.

The Doctor wondered why companions never listened to him "Olivia. Change it to setting 3356 then point it to the ceiling" He shouted to her.

Olivia groaned but did as she was told. She remembered watching the Doctor do it earlier.  
The blobs suddenly retreated as a loud screeching sound echoed around the boiler room.

"Ugh. What is that?" She shouted as The Doctor ran towards her.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the room which was quickly caving in "Our cue to go now Run!" He pushed her forward as they started running down the dark corridor.

Blindly following the walls to the ladder. The Doctor let Olivia get up the ladder first and he followed quickly behind.

_On the plus side_ Olivia thought as she reached the surface _at least it's no longer raining._

She reached out a hand to help The Doctor up onto the road "May wanna move. The road's about to cave in" He dragged her out the way just in time to see the whoe road cave in on itself.

Olivia breathed out a sigh "Close much" She mumbled as The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets "C'mon then" He said calmly as he motioned for Olivia to follow him.

They walked through the streets of London before stopping at a chip shop; buying some chips and walking to a small park.  
"So. Do you always do that?" Olivia asked once they were seated on the grass; indian style, across from each other with the chips in the middle.

The Doctor shrugged "Probably more then most. You go into dark man holes with strangers often?" He retorted with a smile on his face.

Olivia laughed "Probably more then most" She smiled with a laugh "So you're on your own then?" She asked.

A shadow crossed the Doctor's face "Yep. Just me. Although; I did have this friend. Martha, her name was. She training to be a doctor. And; things got complicated. And she left" He explained; picking up another chip and popping it in his mouth.

"Sorry" Olivia said as she ate her own chip.

There was a silence between them for a moment "What about you? Family?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

Olivia nodded "Yeah. Me, mum and John. Although. At the moment it's just mum and me" She smiled softly as she remembered her older brother.

"Oh. Where's your brother?" The Doctor asked as he ate two chips at a time.

Looking away; Olivia scratched the back of her neck "He's uh...He's in prison" She mumbled.

The Doctor gave a small smile "How come?" He pushed the last two chips towards Olivia.

She grabbed them and ate them "Just. Stuff"

The Doctor stood up and held out his hand for her "Coming?" He asked. Olivia allowed him to help her up and they both walked towards the Downsing Estate.

"Home sweet home" Olivia mumbled as she was a bunch of hooded youths standing around having a smoke "Hey Livvy!" One of the guys shouted to her.

Olivia smiled and waved back.

"Nice place" The Doctor looked around. Large apartment blocks. Gangs of youths roaming the streets. It was dangerous too.

Olivia rolled her eyes "If you say so" She stated as she walked to her front door.

"Um. Coffee. Or tea. Or whatever? And you can explain to me what those things were that I saved you from" Olivia laughed at the Doctor's face as she pushed open the front door.

A woman with dark brown curly hair walked into the hall "I was just about to text you. And who's this?" She said as she walked over to them.

"Mum, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my mum Debbie" Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen.

Debbie shook The Doctor's hand "The Doctor? Sounds more like a title then a name" She mumbled as she followed the Doctor into the kitchen.

Olivia turned around from the sink "Um. Mum, can you give us a moment please?" She asked as the smaller woman nodded "First you come home late. With a stranger. And then tell me to bugger off" She threw her hands in the air and walked away.

The Doctor gave a small smile and leaned against the counter "Thanks" He smiled as Olivia handed him a mug full of tea.

"So those aliens" She said as she lifted her lip up in a snarl "What were they?"

He took a sip of his drink and looked at her "They're called Zlomps"

"Zlomp?" She raised and eyebrow and stiffled a laugh.

The Doctor nodded "Yeah. Every 500 years they come to a planet and just eat. Anything with meat on the bones. You were just unlucky enough to get chosen"He took another sip of his drink before placing it on the sink "Time to go" He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia placed her cup next to his and chased after him.

"Nice to meet you Debbie" She saw him shake her mother's hand and walk towards the front door.

Outside; the sun was just setting "Um, Doctor" Olivia called out as the Doctor walked towards a large blue police box.

He turned around and faced her "Yep"

"You will find someone yeah? Because I think you need someone. Someone who will stop you comitting suicide" She smiled as she placed her hands in her pockets.

The Doctor nodded "I do" He looked down the looked back up at her "Do you want to be that person?" He suddenly asked.

Oliva couldn't hide the shock on her face "But I-I'm just a kid" She stuttered.

"So? You were brilliant today Olivia" He smiled at her.

Olivia blushed and looked away "I want too. I mean really want too...But my mum. She needs me" She looked up at the flat.

"Did I also mention this is a time machine?" The Doctor grinned at the look on Olivia's face. One of pure shock and excitement.

Olivia backed away "Wait here" She said as she turned around and ran to her house.

"Mum" She shouted as she ran in. Her mum appeared in the lounge doorway "What is it Olive?"

Olivia turned around with her pink carry bag in her arms "I've got to go. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. But....I love you" She pulled the older woman into a hug.

Debbie was shocked as she followed her daughter out of the house "But where are you going?"

Olivia ran back to the Doctor who, to her suprise, was still standing by the TARDIS; she turned to her mum "Everywhere"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Giggles- HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY! Woot**_**You can dry my tears  
**_

**Thanks to those who have added me to their alerts and given me reviews. I love you.**

* * *

_**But you can't stop the pain inside  
I'm trying to hide  
As I hold you near  
I know I have to pull away  
You know that I can't stay  
All of my life  
No one has touched me the way that you do  
Wherever I go  
I know that the road will lead back to you**_.  
Paulina Rubio- Don't Say Goodbye.

"So Olivia. Where do you want to go first?" The Doctor asked as he bounced around the console.

Olivia dropped her bags by the ramp and walked over to him "I dunno. You pick"

The Doctor looked a little disappointment but it quickly vanished "Okay. 42nd Century Earth then. Just to prove to you that I can travel in time" He flicked a few switches and pumped a few things on the console.

"Why 42nd?" Olivia asked as the TARDIS gave a jolt.

"Why not 42nd?" The brown haired Time Lord retorted.

"Well, becuause it sounded to me as though you chose a number between 1 and 50 and 42 came up" She clung on as the time machine started to rattle about.

The Doctor grinned at her.  
He wasn't going to tell her that's exactly what he did.

Clinging on to the console; he shot Olivia a smile, noticing she had pailed considerably "You alright there?" He asked, still ginning.

Olivia nodded "I'll get there" She replied as the TARDIS suddenly crashed.

The room was quiet as they both looked at each other.  
The same thought was running through both of their minds "Wanna take a peek?" The man smiled as he ran towards the door.

Olivia ran after him and stopped as he opened the door.  
Revealing the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Bright yellow skies; Dark blue grass.  
Buildings as tall as the eye can see. People and aliens alike walking past each other.  
In perfect harmony.  
"It's beautiful" She whispered as she looked around.

The Doctor grinned "Thought you'd like it although....." He looked his younger companion up and down "Maybe you should get changed. You're still in your uniform" He pointed out.

Olivia looked down and noticed he was right. Letting out a sigh, she walked back into the TARDIS.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Forty-Second century Earth. The queen has just passed away; a new world revolution is just about to begin in oohh...two or three months. And aliens from all over the universe come here just to see the skyline" The Doctor grinned as he and Olivia walked though the crowds. Hand in hand so she wouldn't get lost.

Olivia looked up at the yellow sky "But the sky? It's-It's yellow" She stated as they walked past a Hath.

The Doctor nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world "Oh yeah. In 2089 something fell from the sky and dyed it yellow. Of course governments from all over the world claimed it to be global warming but those like Torchwood knew better"

_"Torchwood_?" Olivia asked as The Doctor pulled her into a small diner.

Sitting down at a small table; The Doctor pulled over a menu and nodded "Yep. Torchwood. Founded by Queen Elizabeth to protect planet Earth from alien threats. Mainly me" He finished dryly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow "You're not a threat" She stated as a large man in a black suit walked over to them.

Something passed the Doctor's face that Olivia didn't recognise.  
But she turned to the man in the suit and ordered something to eat.

"So we have the whole planet. Where do you wanna go? There's an immigration museum just around the corner from here. Strange place that is. And there's a ferris wheel. The biggest in the universe" The Doctor explained as a bowl of chips landed in front of him.

Olivia snorted "You ordered chips. You could have anything in the galaxy and you choose chips. Good on ya" She stated as a plate of pizza arrived in front of her.

The Doctor grinned and placed a chip in his mouth "Best in the universe" He smiled as he chewed.

Olivia looked around; placing her chin in her hand.  
Her brown hair falling over her face.  
She saw the different species of alien walking around. T  
his was so different from what she was used too.

Then she let her mind drift off to what she would be doing if she was on Earth.  
Probably getting ready to face another day of school.

Another day of being ordinary.

But here she was. In another time. Enjoying chips and pizza with an imopssible man.  
So why wasn't she excited?

"C'mon" The Doctor stood up after eating his chips and held out a hand, wating for the young woman to grab it. Which she eventually did.

Olivia let the Doctor drag her out onto the crowded street "Where are we going?" She asked as they began to walk side by side.

"Just for a bit of a walk. Blimey you remind me of an old friend of mine" He said as he ran a free hand through his thick brown hair.

Olivia poked out her tongue; revealing a silver tongue ring "Oh ha Doctor. Which one?"

"Her name was....." He couldn't being himself to say her name. Not yet. The pain was still fresh. Even though he thought Martha had healed him "...Don't worry" He felt Olivia's hand slip from his own.

He turned around; thinking she was upset with him. But he was suprised to see her gone "Olivia?" He called out as he looked around "Olivia!" He shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grr. Stupid computer. It's being a dick today for some reason. I'm just going to glare at it; hoping that it fix's itself. *Glare***serenitymoonlight **for the review. xox**

Thanks to

Zomg; Watched 'End of time' on Youtube last night. It's sad. No one told me it would be sad. :P

* * *

_**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**_

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon......  
in places no one will find

Cry- Mandy Moore.

The Doctor had been running around for hours trying to find Olivia.  
Asking anyone who he had passed if they had seen her.

He stopped in the middle of the street; running a frustrated hand though his thick brown hair "Olivia" He said in a barely audible voice.

A painfilled scream from a high level apartment made everyone on the street look up. Especially The Doctor.

Breaking into a run, he ran up flight after flight of stairs.  
Trying to think about what floor she would be in. He listened carefully and heard wimpers coming from room 441.

He used his screwdriver to open the door and cautiously; he stepped in.  
Looking around, he saw numerous aliens and humans huddled around each other. All staring at him, their eyes broken and tired.

Then he realised something.  
They were all children.

In the far corner; he saw Olivia.  
Her dark brown hair sticking to her face; blood trickling down the corner of her head.

"Olivia" He mumbled as he moved quickly over to her.

As soon as he laid a hand on her; she flinched before looking up at him "Doctor" She smiled; although it didn't reach her eyes.  
He looked down at the young blonde haired girl she was holding.

"I can't leave them" Olivia stated as the girl in her arms continued to sob.

The Doctor shook his head "Of course not. Now; we just need a way to get them out" He looked around.  
There was about ten children in there all together.

Olivia pointed to a fire exit "There's a door there.  
Don't go out the front because it's a bit conspicuious" She winced as she took a deep breath in.

"Go!" She shouted a little too loudly at The Doctor.  
He gave her a worried glance as she pushed the little girl off her and mumbled something.

He turned around and disarmed the fire alarm so it didn't start beeping when they opened the door.  
"Olivia. C'mon" He held out his hand for her.

She picks up the little blonde girl she was sushing and promises the others she'll be back.  
The Doctor could tell she was weak.  
He could also see the marks on her arms where she had been sliced into.

"Right. First thing's first. C'mon" The Doctor grabbed the girl from Olivia and placed her on the stairwell "I need you to run to an adult and tell them what's happening up here. Got it?" The little girl nodded and ran away.

The Doctor turned to Olivia "Now; we need to leave here" He said.

Olivia stood rooted to the spot "Where're we going?" She asked as she held her arm.

"Away. From here. I know. How about we go to a planet called Midnight. I know you'd love it" He was rambling; not looking Olivia in the face. Knowing if he did, he'd resolve and change history. These children are meant to die here. Now. And he couldn't stop it.

Olivia shook her head "We can't. Doctor..." She doubled over in pain as she clutched her stomach "We can't leave them" She breathed as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Olivia. But we have too" The sound of the room doors opening made The Doctor just grab her hand and run.  
He didn't want he to become one of the death toll.

A large explosion makes everyone on the street duck. The Doctor just thanked his lucky stars that they had gotten out in time.

* * *

Olivia had been quiet all the way back to the TARDIS and now wasn't the exception.  
"Olivia..." The Doctor started but the look on her face told him she didn't want to know.

He had tried his best to help her clean up the blood and broken bones she had suffered at the hands of her captors, but everytime he had tried to help; she would just push him away.

His hearts were breaking at the sight of her.  
She had been so happy when she was first on board. And now she didn't want a bar of him.

Deciding just to bite the bullet he sat next to her but she refused to look up at him "I mean it Olivia. I'm sorry" He said in a low voice.

"Then why did you let them die?" She whispered. The Doctor hadn't even expected a response from her.

He looked at the floor "Because it was history. That date, there was an explosion in that building. And I didn't want you hurt" He stated. Olivia finally looked up at him. Her eyes full of tears.

She reached over and pulled him into a hug "Thank you for saving me" She whispered into his ear.  
The Doctor gave her a hug back. Hoping that he wouldn't have to go through the pain of almost loosing her again.

"Anytime" He whispered back.

And it was the truth. He'd always be there too save her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that I'm getting really lazy. Well 10 weeks of school holidays do that to you I suppose.**

* * *

_The smell of sweat and blood filled her nostrils.  
The sound of crying filled her ears._

_The feeling of something slicing into her stomach made her open her eyes. Panic started to rise in her stomach "Oh God" She felt the nausea fill up her throat._

_The pain was almost unbearable. The eyes of her captors looking at her "Where is he?"_

_"Who?" She stuttered as she blinked back tears._

_"The Doctor" The voice snarled._

_Olivia shook her head "Don't know who you're talking about" She regretted saying that imediently as a knife slit into her wrist._

The young woman shot up in her bed. Tears falling down her cheeks. Her breath coming out in short gasps. For a split second, she swore she was back in that room. The dream was so real.

Sliding out of the bed; Olivia walked over to her door. Her feet dragging along the floor.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to have a bit of a breather.

"Olivia. What are you doing awake?" The Doctor looked up from under the console. He took in her pink Tinkerbelle pyjamas with a white singlet underneath.

Olivia shrugged and sat down in the captains seat; rubbing the heel of her hands into her eyes "Couldn't sleep"

The Doctor stood up and sat down next to her "Are you okay?" He asked, eying her scars on her wrists.

"Yep. Fine" She said as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

The Time Lord didn't believe her "Really?"

Olivia just nodded "Yep. Perfectly okay Doctor" She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes "I'm just. A bit restless tonight" She stated.

"Olivia. If you need to talk. I am here you know" He placed a hand on her knee and smiled softly as she nodded.

Something deep down told him that she was far from fine. That whatever happened in that room was worse then she made out to be. Some first trip. He was supposed to make it the best experience of his life. And he did what he always does. Ruins a perfectly normal person's life.

"Thank you Doctor" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor shook his head "Don't thank me Olivia. Please don't" He pleaded.

Olivia shook her head "I can't help it. You saved me" She whispered; letting her eyes close.

He rested his own head on his; remembering how he always brings them into it, Brings them into his life. his wars. Always messes them up. Turns them into soldiers.

He now knows what he has to do with Olivia now.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I'm kinda. Blah'd out at the moment. :P**

**Next one will be much longer. Promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah. I have the world's biggest headache today. And it kinda hurts.  
And I was also told I have an assignment due for my Visual Communication class on the first day back (That's two days from now) and I haven't even started it. *Sigh* What a great start to Yead 12. :P**

Please read and review.

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh. This is never going to come out Doctor" Olivia shouted as she stormed up the ramp and threw herself into the Captain's chair. Her hair was covered in some blue goo; her dark green shirt filled with mud.

The Doctor smiled at his comapnion, It was nice to see her smiling again "Well I told you to stand at least a foot away from the Zolo. And you just ignored me" He explained as he sat next to her, picking out a large blue blob that was about to fall onto the floor.

"No. You suggested I didn't stand so close to it. _Suggested_. Completely different then telling me not too" Olivia pulled a face as she looked at her hair "I'm going to go jump in the shower" She mumbled as she jumped off the chair and walked down the corridor. Mumbling something as she walked away.

The Doctor grinned as he stood up and walked around the controls. His mind drifted back to last night. The pain and anguish in Olivia's eyes. How she flinches ever so slightly whenever he touches her. He wanted her to talk to him. Oh God how he wanted her to talk to him. To tell him what happened to her.

"Hey Olivia!" The Doctor shouted as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Olivia walked out; her hair was damp and clung to her face, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a halterneck top "Yah" She said as she leaned against the console and eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you want to go the the beach? Because I know this place where the sand goes on for miles and miles and it's also a deep purple colour. The waves are green. I think you would love it" The Doctor knew she needed a small rest from the running. He could see her getting worn out by it. And not having much sleep wasn't helping her much.

Olivia gave him a tired smile "Yeah. That would be great" She said as she pushed off the console and watched the Time Lord bounce around it.

He grinned at her as he saw the small spark of life which filled her eyes "Well go and get some bathers on! I'll meet you outside" The TARDIS gave a shudder, alerting the traveller's that they had arrived.

Olivia turned around and walked back into the wardrobe.

The Doctor watched her for a moment before walking outside.

He looked around. Sure, the sand was purple. The waves were green and as high as a small building. But where were the people?

The TARDIS door creaked open to reveal Olivia. Wearing boardshorts and a shirt.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around; crossing her arms over her chest.

The Doctor looked around "We're on the Bluxterinan Ptono. This is the most populated beach in the galaxy..." He took a step forward and looked back at Olivia "...So where is everyone?"

Olivia sighed "Maybe the water's too cold for them and they went home?" She offered as she went to stand next to The Doctor.

"No. The water stays at a twenty five degree celsius heat all year 'round" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and walked over by the water "What's going on?" He said distantly.

Olivia walked by him and shivered slightly "Woah. Did it just get colder?" She asked as she saw the goosebumps rise up on her arms.

The Doctor looked at her and stood up "No. Are you okay Olivia?" He asked slowly as he saw the younger woman sway on her feet.

"Why is it always me?" She asked as she collapsed.

The Doctor quickly moved so he caught her and laid her gently on the ground. He saw her shirt ride up. Just above her belly button, he saw a long, red, nasty looking scar.

Around it, it was red and sore "Oh Olivia. Why didn't you let me help you?" He asked softly as he carefully picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS. The beach could wait, for now, his friend needed his help.

He brushed her brown hair away from her face and carefully lifted up her shirt. Many bruises and scars were on there. All looking deep and painful "What happened to you?" He whispered as he grabbed some bandages from the medical bay.

He came back and saw the faint sheen of sweat on his companion's forehead. The Doctor was officially starting to panic. He had no idea what was happening to her. So he decided to do the one thing he could.

Jumping up, he ran to the controls "21st Century Earth. Here we come!" He pushed and pulled a few leavers and allowed the ship to drive them through the vortex. Throwing worried glances every now and then at Olivia who was still unconcious on the floor.

**A/N: Okay guys; this is going to be my last chapter for a while since I'm going back to school and mum doesn't let me on the internet if it's not for school work. Blah!!!**

So when I next update. It's going to be HUGE!

xxx Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY for Limewire. The only place where I can find the song I've been looking for!**

And just a word of warning: Do NOT walk into trees. It really isn't very pleasant.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The second the TARDIS shuddered to a halt, The Doctor ran over to Olivia and carefully picked her up. He could feel the heat radiating off her "Olivia. C'mon. Wake up" He pleaded with her as he opened the wooden door and walked out into the Torchwood Hub.

"Doctor? What the hell is going on?" Captain Jack Harkness asked as he ran down from his office to see his old friend. He gave a look at Olivia "Nice to know you're cracking down on the new companions" He gave a short joke. But one glare from The Doctor shut him up.

Jack took Oivia out of The Doctor's arms and carried her to the medical bay "What happened?" He asked as he pulled out his mobile and dialled a number.

The Doctor watched as Olivia gave a shudder. He ran an hand though his hair "She um...A few weeks ago. She was taken and I'm assuming beaten by some people. She said she was fine" He finished weakly as he fall into a seat next to her.

Jack looked at his friend "She'll be fine. I'm getting the best- Martha. Listen, I need ou to get back to the Hub ASAP. The Doctor's here and he's brought comapny. She kinda needs you" Jack explained to Doctor Martha Jones.

He hung up and turned to The Doctor; placing a hand on his shoulder "She'll be fine Doctor. I promise you. I mean; to put up with you she'll have to be strong" He smiled at him "Come up and I'll have Ianto make you a cup of something"

The Doctor just shook his head "No. I'm not leaving her side" He said stubbornly.

"Ianto. Can you make some Coffee and Tea. I think it's going to be a long night" Jack said to the Welsh man who was currently standing in the doorway.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Martha took some blood samples and cleaned up Olivia's wounds "Doctor. I don't know what's happening with her. I mean, all her readings are saying she should be awake. But she's just not waking up" Martha stated as she looked up at the Time Lord.

"She doesn't want to wake up. She's safe where she is" The Doctor said glumly as he looked at his yuonger comanion.

Martha nodded "Yeah. From what you're telling me and with these wounds. Doctor; These kinds of scars arn't caused by just getting into a fight. These are consited with being tortured" She said as softly and sympathetically as possible.

She saw The Doctor stiffen. Never has his companions been tortured. Been kidnapped, sold into slavery, but never tortured "How much pain is she in now?" He asked softly.

"I've given her morphine and cleaned and bandaged her wounds. So not very much" Martha saw the look in his eyes. He was hurting.

The Doctor wiped his eyes and looked up at the ceiling "She doesn't deserve this. She's only just turned eighteen. She should be at school, going to formals, having a boyfriend. I pulled her into this Martha. I did this to her" He said to his old companion.

Martha shook her head "No you didn't Doctor. Why did you choose her? To come with you?" She asked after a moment's silence.

She saw the Time Lord think about this. Really think about it.

"I don't know. She helped me. Saved my life. And then; when she told me about her family. I thought she could do better. So I asked her to come with me. And of course she did" The Doctor stared at Olivia. She was asleep. Never wanting to be disturbed. Always wanting to be safe.

Martha smiled "What was her family like?" She asked; anything to keep The Doctor's mind away from the current situation.

"She has a mum. I don't know where her dad is. She has an older brother who's in jail. Don't know why?" He chuckled slightly "I suppose I know less about her then I thought" He finished quietly.

Jack came into the room at this point "Doctor. Listen. Maybe you can come up here for a moment. It can't be doing you any good staying in that seat"

The Doctor still shook his head "It's my fault she's like this Jack" He stated. And it was the truth. If he hadn't let her hand go. hell, if he hadn't even taken her along in the TARDIS to begin with; they wouldn't be here now.

Suddenly, Olivia's breathing started to get ragged "Doctor..." She breathed out as her chest started to rise and fall rapidly.

The Doctor stared at her "I'm here Olivia. I'm here" He whispered to her. Martha watched the scene in front of her. The tenderness in The Doctor's voice. The caring. Something she hadn't heard in his voice before, She looked up at Jack and noticed he was thinking the same thing.

"Doc-" She was cut off as she let out a painful scream "It hurts so much" She sobbed.

Martha ran over to her and started running scans on her "Doctor! Keep comforting her. Because the second you stop she'll fall under again" She stated as she saw her heartbeat rise.

"It's okay Olivia. All you need to do is wake up. You wake up and we can get out of here. We're going to have so many adventures. You and me. We're going to go to the Cazanten Galaxy. You'd love it. The waterfalls are the most beautiful in the universe. And if you want we can go on the Lux cruiser. All you have to do is wake up" The Doctor kept whispering to her until her eyes fluttered open. He was shocked at how much pain was in them.

"They were looking for you" She whispered as The Doctor gave her a toothy grin.

"Who were?" Jack asked from the railings.

Olivia rummaged through her brain as she tried to remember the memory she had tried so hard to forget "Time agents" She whispered.

Jack stood a little straighter as he looked at The Doctor and noticed he was looking back at him. An angry scowl across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm. I have over 1000 songs on my Ipod and still haven't filled it. Even with two episodes of Doctor Who on it. It's a win-win situation. : D**

Everything in my mind is telling me to clean the computer desk so I can find the magazine I never finished reading last week. It was a really really good one too.

* * *

Jack felt his heart stop at the mention of his former agency.  
"They're gone Olivia" He stated as he watched the brunette slowly sit up; wincing as her stomach wound got pressure on it.

Olivia shook her head "No; I-I promise it was them. They told me. They said 'We want The Doctor'. I didn't tell them where he was though"

The Doctor stood up and offered his arm to his younger companion.  
She just shook her head and started to climb the stairs "So where are we?" Olivia asked.

"Torchwood" Martha smiled warmly at the girl "Oh; I'm Martha Jones by the way" She held out her hand and waited for Olivia to shake it which she did almost imediently.

Jack stepped forward and flashed his most charming grin "Captain Jack Harkness" He smiled as he shook her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Olivia blushed slightly and smiled "Hiya" She dropped her gaze to the ground before looking up.  
Her eyes widening in horror as she saw Jack's vortex manipulator.

She slowly stepped back "Get away from me" She said in a deadly low voice.

The Doctor stared at Olivia for a moment before realising what was wrong "Olivia. Olivia. Jack isn't one of the bad guys. He isn't a Time Agent. Well he was. A long time ago. But he isn't now" He placed his hands om her shoulder's, making her look at him.

"I'm uh- Just. Going to go get some air" She whispered as she turned around and ran out the Hub.

The Doctor sighed and turned to Jack and Martha.  
Noticing that Ianto wasn't there "She's hurting Jack" He said simply as he took in Jack's slightly hurt expression.

"I know Doc"

* * *

Olivia sat on the metal railing; looking out over the bay.  
Her head was still thumping, and her stomach was hurting.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She was homesick.  
All she wanted right then was her mummy.  
To curl up in front of the tele with her and watch 'The Bill'.

"Olivia" She heard The Doctor's voice call out to her from behind her.  
She didn't turn around though.

The Doctor walked over to her and laced his hand though hers "C'mon" He said as he gently pulled her away from the railing.

"Where're we going?" She asked as The Doctor led her to the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled gently at her "We're going to visit your mum for a few days. I think you need that" He pushed open the TARDIS door and led her inside.

"What about Jack and Martha?" She asked as she sat on the captain's seat.

The Doctor walked around the controls and flicked a few switches "They understand. Olivia. I'm so sorry for what happened to you" He said gently as he went to sit with her.

Olivia looked down "Not your fault. I-I knew how dangerous this is and I still chose to go with you" She said as she looked back at The Doctor.

She noticed how close they were.  
His brown eyes filled with some unknown emotion.  
All she had to do was move an inch closer and her lips would be pressed against his.

And she was about to do just that until the TARDIS gave a jolt.  
Letting them know that they had landed.

The Doctor stood up and scratched the back of his head nervously "Here we are then. 2010. 21st Century"

Olivia looked away and headed towards the door; pulling it open and noticing that they were on the estate "Home sweet home" She said excitedly "How long have I been gone for?"

The Doctor came up behind her "Oh. I don't know. Two, three months. Four at the most" He gave her a reassuring smile and watched her run up to her mother's flat.

She seemed happy here. On the council estate.  
With her single mother and jailbird brother.  
Maybe she didn't need him.  
But he did know one thing.

He needed her.  
He was the reason he continued to wake up every morning.

To see her smiling face.

To hear her talk about her family. Her friends. And her school life.

And that's why he did this.

That's why he turned around and quickly walked back into the TARDIS and went away.

Tears falling from his cheeks. He fell into the captain's chair.

She deserved to be happy. And being with him. She wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! My bro's ex girlfriend is coming over today. I love her. She's great fun. Ha ha ha.**

Especially driving into the city at 2am singing at the top of our lungs out the car window. Or mimicking Dinosaurs to other driver's on the road. = D

Broken- Seether/ Amy Lee

* * *

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_Olivia heard the TARDIS engines and broke into a run back the way she came. A million thoughts running through her mind. But one spoke out the loudest. 'Why was he leaving me?'

She turned the corner just in time to see the TARDIS fading away.

Her mind was in a state of disbelief. He had left her behind. With no goodbyes, no explination. Just up and went.

Choking back tears; Olivia slowly walked back to her mum's house. She pushed open the door and walked in.

The smell of marajuana smoke almost choked her. She hadn't smelt it for so long.

"Mum" She said as she walked into the loungeroom and saw her mum laying on the couch with her rough as gut's boyfriend.

"Sweetie" Debbie shot up off the couch and embraced her daughter into a hug "What're you doin' home? I thought you'd still be travelling with that Doctor man" She said as Olivia clung onto her mother with dear life. Tears falling from her eyes.

"He left me mum" She whispered.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

The Doctor let the TARDIS hover around space. He couldn't be bothered going anywhere new.  
He was starting to make a habit out of this. Finding someone; asking them to travel with him. Telling them that he'd show them the universe. Just to hurt them.

To destroy them.

And that's what he did to Olivia. He destroyed her. She was tortured because of him. Because he couldn't look after her.

More tears fell as he remembered Martha; Astrid; _Rose_.

Even thinking about her hurt.

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked no one inparticular "Letting her go back home?"

He remembered her telling him about her family. About how she prefered to be here then there.

How they did drugs, drink, how her mum had replaced her dad.

His heart's ached for Olivia. She wanted to get away from it all. And he just threw her back in it.

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**_

Nine months later....

_**  
**_  
Olivia looked out over the balcony. The group of hooded youths gave her a wave "Hi boys" She smiled as she waved back.

She watched as the familiar police officers walked past on the night shirt. Poor buggers. They must get hell from around here. This wasn't exactly a police friendly estate.

A small layer of snow covered the ground. The stars twinkled in the dark blue sky.

"Doctor. Please come back" She whispered as she looked up at the sky.

Knowing there was no point asking. Because he wouldn't. She was just a stupid teenager.

A human teenager at that. What good had she done for The Doctor anyway?

She kept getting kidnapped. Hurt. In his way constantly.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**_

He watched her standing on her balcony. All he had to do was make his presence known.

Ask her to come back with him. Take her away from the hurt she felt every minute she was stuck on the planet.

For him, it had been a year since he last saw her. And what a miserable year it was.

He had met plenty of potential companions. But none matched up to Olivia. None had that firey spark she had.

He wanted so badly for her to come back. So why did he find it so hard to let her know he was there?

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Olivia saw a familiar figure standing in the distance. A dark blue suit; red converses. It was him.

"Doctor" She breathed out.

Turning around; she ran through the house. Much to her mother's displeasure, and ran out the door. Even though she was just wearing a denim jacket and singlet. She couldn't feel the cold. Nor the snow falling on her head.

She ran up to the familiar man and stood in front of him "Doctor" She whispered as she reached up and touched him.

She let her hand linger on his cheek and noticed he was leaning into it ever so slightly.

"Is it really you?" She asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

The Doctor nodded and looekd at her "I'm sorry" He told her.

Olivia smiled and punched him as hard as she could. Making The Doctor stumble back.

She smiled as she heard the woops from the boys who were watching her.

"You left me!" She exclaimed.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"I'm so sorry Olivia" And he really meant it too. His was miserable without her. And that scared him to death.

The look on her face was heart breaking. The look of hurt and betrayal "I needed you" She stated.

He looked at the ground "I know. But I thought you would be better off with your mum" He said.

Olivia shook her head "No Doctor. I'm better off with you. Saving people, helping things. Travelling the universe. And all that running" She smiled as she brushed away the tears which were about to fall.

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore **_

The Doctor smiled at her and held out his hand "Your position still stands Olivia" He grinned as he wiggled his fingers.

Olivia looked hesitant to take it. Scared that she would get left behind again. Looking up at him, she knew by the look on his face that he wasn't going to do that again. She smiled gently and laced her fingers through his.

"Off we go then" The Doctor smiled as he walked her to the TARDIS.

He let Olivia walk into the TARDIS first while he looked up at the sky.

An unnerving wave of something fell over him as he looked up. Something was coming. And it was coming fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for reviews! Okay; this is definatly the last chapter for a while. Mostly because of previous stated reasons. :P**

ooohhh Neighbours is on. : D

-Sobs- I miss my mummy. She called me today and told me she brought me a big box of my fave Ice-cream for when I get home. I love her! She's the oly one besides my friend Iain who understands my obsession with Doctor Who.

Please R&R

___________________________________________________________________________

The TARDIS gave a jolt as several sparks emitted from the console. Olivia clung on with dear life as The Doctor ran around flicking switches and pressing buttons.

"Do I even want to ask what's going on?" Olivia shouted as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

The Doctor shook his head "Probably not. But hang on..." He looked at his small computer screen. His eyebrows scrunched together in thought "...This-this shouldn't be happening. How is this happening?"

Olivia groaned "You know; if you told me what was happening, I can throw my two cents in and you can throw my idea out the window" She called out as a sudden jolt threw her to the floor.

"You okay?" The Doctor called without looking up from the screen.

"How did I miss this? Seriously?" She called out as she pulled herself up and looked around. Letting her eyes linger for a moment on the Time Lord.

The TARDIS suddenly stopped.

Olivia and The Doctor stared at each other for a moment. Both trying to read each other's thoughts. The youngest time traveller clicked her tongue ring against her teeth before grinning "Race ya!" She turned around and ran towards the door.

The Doctor smiled and ran with her. How did he ever get by without her? How did he not get bored?

Pulling open the doors, they both took a step out. The grass was a lucious lime green colour. The sky was baby blue.

The sun was high in the sky.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked as she looked around; the wind blowing her hair into her face.

The Doctor shrugged "Dunno" He also took a look around. Taking in the lack of buildings and transport "But there is a way fo find out" He smiled as he took Olivia's hand and walked towards what looked like a small town.

"Okay. Oliva. Wait here. I'll be right back" The Doctor left her under a large apple tree.

Olivia sat down and rested her head against the large tree stump "Gee. Thanks Doc. God I'm so hungry" She huffed as she played with her silver braclet.

As if someone was listening; an apple from the tree fell into her lap. Olivia gave a small wince as the apple landed with a small thump on her legs "Ow" She pulled a face and picked up the apple.

It was a gistening yellow colour. It looked so nice; so juicy. So of course she didn't think twice about taking a bite from it.

"Olivia! No!" She heard The Doctor's voice shout out to her.

She gave a confused look before she felt her eyelids droop shut. Slumping over; the apple rolled away. Laying abandoned a few centimetres away.

The Doctor broke into a run towards her "No" He shouted as he fell to her side "Olivia. Olivia. Wake up. Please" He begged her as he clutched her to his chest.

He had found out that this planet was one made from farytales. And Olivia just stepped into a modern day version of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'.

"Livvy" It was the first time he'd ever called her that "Please. You need to wake up" He felt her getting cold.

He felt for a pulse. It was strong. So she wasn't going to suddenly die on her. She was just sleeping.

"Sir. May I help you with her?" A small voice asked from beside him. The Doctor looked up to see a purple man smiling down at him.

The Doctor looked up at him, then down at the woman in his arms "Please" He said in a shakey voice.

The man smiled and lifted Olivia up with no effort at all "If you will follow me sir" He turned and walked back down to the village. The Doctor following close behind.

The Doctor sat by the bed. Holding Olivia's hand. Begging for her to wake up.

"I brought you some food sir" The purple man from earlier asked.

The Time Lord looked up and gave him a small smile "What's your name?"

"Delta zero four one" The man stated. Standing next to Olivia awkwardly "She looks peaceful" He stated "Probably having the best dream she's ever had"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes "What makes you think that?"

"Well. It's what those apples do. They make you fall asleep. Dream the impossible. You only wake when your true love comes and tells you that they do" The man explained.

The Doctor looked down at his hand which was entwined with Olivia's "How am I supposed to do that? How do I know who she loves?" He hissed as he looked at the man.

Delta Zero Four One held up his hands "I'm just the messenger and servant. I don't know"

* * * * *

I am alone, surrounded by  
The color blue.  
Inside a poem,  
The only  
Words I ever knew.  
Washing my hands,  
Of the  
Many years untold.  
For now I am banned,  
My future is to unfold.

Olivia wondered around. Her hair tied back in small plaits.  
"Doctor?" She shouted.

The sky was pure white. The ground was deep red "Doctor" She continued to shout as she looked around.

She fell to the ground "Only I would be caught in this situation" She mumbled as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Chicken legs" She stood up quickly as she heard the familiar male voice.

Olivia came face to face with the smiling; black haired, tattooed man "Dad" She whispered as she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey baby girl. Now how've you been caught up in this?" Her dad, David, asked as he and his daughter let go of each other.

Olivia looked up at her supposed dead father "I was just wondering the same thing myself Daddy" She whispered as she looked at her feet.

"Olivia. You need to go back" David said as his hands cradled her face "There's something coming. In the shadows. And The Doctor's going to need you more then ever"

"What?" Olivia whispered.

David nodded "The darkness is coming Olivia. And only you can stop it" He said with tears in his eyes.

"How?" Olivia asked as she felt tears of her own falling.

Her dad shook his head "I'm sorry chicken legs. But that's one thing I can't tell you. You just need to remember this. Everything happens for a reason" And he was gone.

_Livvy. Wake up please._ Olivia heard The Doctor's voice.

Using all her might; Olivia forced herself to wake up.

* * * * * *

"Doctor. The darkness" She whispered as she looked into The Doctor's brown eyes.

He looked at her "What darkness?" His voice sounded scared.

"It's moving" Olivia took in a deep breath.

The Doctor grabbed her hand "I promise you. I'll look after you"

Olivia sat up and looked at the Time Lord. Moving closer and pressing her lips against his.

She smiled ever so slightly as she felt his respond.

Then her dad's words echoed though her head  
The darkness was coming


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bananas taste weird when they're warm…..**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few moments; The Doctor pulled away. Letting out a long groan and standing up; walking away from a confused Olivia "Grr. I should have known. I should have tasted it in the air" He said as he ran a hand through his already messed brown hair.

Olivia stood up after him. A confused expression crossing her face "What?" She cautiously walked over to him. A small part of her was relieved when he didn't move away from her.

"There's aphrodisiacs in the food. I should have known!" He stared at the younger woman who was now looking down at her feet. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty by her expression. She looked as though she was disappointed that he didn't kiss her intentionally. He wanted to reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder; but quickly caught himself as he remembered there was still aphrodisiacs running through his blood.

"Why are there aphrodisiacs in the food?" Olivia asked as she let out a long and tiring sigh. She couldn't help the disappointment which slipped into her voice. She also couldn't help notice the look of guilt on The Doctor's face.

The Doctor picked up the sandwich he was eating and sniffed it "Because; this is a planet made from Earth fairytales. And what's the one thing every fairytale have in common?" He watched as Olivia thought about this for a moment.

"The happily ever after! The princess gets her prince" Olivia concluded as she gave a large grin. Then it slipped "But. I'm not a princess. I'm far from it Doctor"

She raised her hand to scratch the back of her head and The Doctor reached over and grabbed her left wrist "What happened to your wrist?" He asked as he saw the three burn marks on the inside.

"Um. I don't know. Maybe the Time Agents done it too me?" Olivia stuttered as she tried to pull her wrist away from The Doctor's vice-like grip.

The Time Lord shook his head "No. I would have noticed if you got them from the Time Agents. They're from something different" He observed her wrist; looking at it very closely "What were you dreaming about?" He suddenly asked as he looked up at her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip "Just-Stuff. Why do you wanna know?" She asked as she saw The Doctor pull out his screwdriver.

"Because you didn't have these burn marks when we came here. So you must have gotten them either when you ate the apple or when you were asleep" The Doctor looked up at her; his eyes searching Olivia's for some sort of answer "So I want to know what you dreamed about"

Olivia let her arm slip from The Doctor's grip. She cradled it close to her body "I dreamt" She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts "I dreamt of my Dad. Why?"

"Did he ever tell you any fairytales?" The Doctor walked around to the purple man who was watching the pair curiously.

Olivia nodded "Just the one. Um. Snow White. Said I reminded him of her" She looked absently at her burns. If you could even class them as burns. They didn't even hurt.

"Delta zero four one. How many other people have been placed unconscious by eating an apple?" The Doctor eyed the purple man suspiciously.

The alien furrowed his eyebrows "Just the one. No one has ever been put unconscious by an apple before now" He stated.

Olivia closed his eyes "Then how did I?" She asked as she opened them; a scowl evident in her voice.

The Doctor walked over to Olivia. Watching her closely; like he was studying her "You know Olivia. I have traveled with many people during my life. But I think you're the first one to ever get themselves in so much trouble"

"Maybe I'm a trouble magnet. Like you" She stated as she walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

The Doctor continued to stare at her "Yeah. Maybe" He mumbled absently as he looked straight at her.

Olivia shifted under his gaze. It felt like he was looking deep into her soul. Reading her mind. Maybe he was "But what else could it be?" He suddenly asked as he moved away from her "Come on Olivia. When you spoke to your dad; what did he say?" He stared at her.

"Um. Just that there was something in the shadows" She recalled as she watched The Doctor pace the room.

He came to a halt "But what's in the shadows?" He tapped his hands on the bedside table "Has there been anything happening on Earth when you were there?" The Doctor continued to blindly ask questions. He honestly had no clue what was happening. But what he did know; was that there were a lot of things revolving around Olivia.

Olivia shook her head "Not that I know of. Well, except the weird weather fluctuations. But everyone's shouting global warming" She explained.

The Doctor gave her a deadpanned look "Global warming? It isn't global warming Olivia. Its climate change. There's a world of difference" He walked towards her "Now what kind of fluctuations?"

"Erm. Like snow in the middle of summer. Outrages heat in the middle of winter. That kind of thing" She stated as she pushed herself off the wall.

The Doctor looked deep in thought "Okay. We need to go to Torchwood. Preferably 21st century. But any time era would do really" He looked over at the purple alien "Delta one for six. Thank you for your help. Although; in future could you not put aphrodisiacs in the food?"

The purple man nodded and watched as Olivia and The Doctor ran out the small building.


	12. Chapter 12

Watching Scooby-Doo the movie on channel GO! It's actually kinda funny. : D

* * *

The TARDIS gave a shudder "21st Century Earth" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Olivia's hand and ran out towards the door.

Olivia gave a slight stumble and allowed herself to be dragged outside into the cool Cardiff air "So why are we here Doctor?" She asked as they both ran towards the large water fountain.

"I told you. We need to go to Torchwood. Figure out some things" The Doctor said as the cement slab they were standing on suddenly descended.

Olivia's eyes widened slightly "Whoa" She said as she clung onto the Time Lord's arm.

The Doctor gave a short chuckle as they arrived into the Hub "Wonder where everyone is?" He asked as the slab came to a halt.

The computers were switched on; there were coffee mugs on the desks. So someone had to be home "Hello?" Olivia shouted out as she walked up to Jack's office.

Jack's head popped out of a small hole in the ground "Olivia?" he asked disbelievingly as he climbed further out of the hole. Wearing nothing but a pain of boxers "Where's The Doctor?" He asked.

Olivia looked behind him to see Ianto climbing out also; looking sheepish "Oh…OH" Realization hit her as she stifled a giggle

"I'm sorry Jack. We didn't know you were doing something" The Doctor said as he popped his head around the corner into Jack's office.

Olivia grinned "Not something. Someone. Hiya Ianto" She gave a small wave to the Welsh man who blushed a deep scarlet colour.

"So what do I owe to such a visit from my favorite alien?" Jack asked The Doctor as they both walked into the center of the Hub.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand though her hair "Looking good by the way" She stated as she motioned to Ianto's unbuttoned shirt.

"Um. You too Olivia. Nice to see that you're not unconscious this time" Ianto said as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. Olivia smiled at him. She hadn't suspected that Ianto and Jack were an item; but then again, she doesn't suspect a lot of things.

"Would you like something to drink?" He suddenly broke though her thoughts.

Olivia smiled at him "Yeah water would be good thanks" She said as they both walked out to where Jack and The Doctor were discussing something.

* *

Sitting around the boardroom table; Jack smiled as his lover gave him a mug of coffee "So you had a dream. Of your father saying that there's something in the shadows?" He stated wit his eyebrows raised.

Olivia nodded and took a sip from her water bottle "Yeah. And I don't think it was a dream either. It seemed so real" She drifted off as she leaned back in the chair.

Jack gave the younger woman a look "That's funny because Gwen and me caught an alien last week that said the shadows were moving"

Up until now; The Doctor had been silent "The darkness is coming" He in a distant voice. Like he was remembering something. His face was dark. The whole atmosphere around him was dark.

"Doctor..?" Olivia asked slowly as she placed a hand upon his.

The Doctor looked up at Jack "We've been here before" He said quietly.

Jack gave a confused look "What'd you mean?"

"For months when Rose was traveling with me. The words Bad Wolf were everywhere. Found out she was the Bad Wolf. And then I lost her" There was sadness and despair in The Doctor's voice as he said this.

Olivia removed her hand "What does this have to do with anything?" She asked as she sat back and took another sip of her drink.

The Doctor looked at Olivia "I never meant to come back for you that day Olivia. The TARDIS crashed on your estate by pure accident" He felt his hearts break as he saw her face drop "I just came by to make sure you were okay" He finished gently.

Olivia stood up "So in other words; you felt sorry for me and that's why you took me back" She couldn't hide the hurt from her voice.

The Doctor watched as Olivia stormed out of the conference room. Tears were beginning to fall freely from her cheeks.

Jack let out a small sigh and got up "I'll go have a word with her" He said as he followed to same path Olivia took moments before.

Ianto gave a cautious smile to The Doctor "Don't worry about it Doctor. Jack will talk to her" He said as he also stood up and walked out.

The Doctor just hoped Olivia would talk to him again.

* *

Olivia sat on the worn down couch and cradled her legs against her chest. She felt the couch sink slightly as Jack sat next to her.

"You know. I really thought he cared enough to come back to me" She whispered as she rested her chin on her knees.

Jack leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs "He did come back for you Olivia. Believe me, if he didn't want you to be with him he wouldn't have taken you on board" He stated as he looked down at the floor. Remembering that The Doctor never came back for him.

"But. Sometimes he looks at me. Right. And it's like he's not looking at me; he's looking at Rose. And I know it shouldn't hurt, but it does" She looked at the ground beside her.

Jack gave a knowing look to Olivia "You love him" It wasn't a question.

Olivia shrugged "I dunno. Maybe" She mumbled. Maybe she did have feelings for a certain Time Lord. She can't forget how happy she felt when she realised he had come back for her. Well thought he had come back for her. Nothing but hurt coursed though her veins.

"Go and talk to him. I think you both need it"

All Olivia could do was nod. She could feel her chest tightening with every breath she took "What…What if he doesn't want me back?" She asked in a small voice.

Jack shrugged "Then I suppose you could always come work for me" He smiled at Olivia's shocked expression "I mean, Gwen likes you, Ianto likes you, and I need another agent" He continued to smile at her.

"But all I do is get under people" Olivia continued to protest. Jack leant closer to her; he liked the way she was a bit of a fighter, and if she was good enough to travel with The Doctor then she was defiantly good enough to work for him "I wouldn't mind you getting under me"

Olivia blushed a deep scarlet colour "Umm…." She was lost for words.

"Come on" Jack stood up and held out his hand for her to take "No point sitting around here" He said as Olivia cautiously took his hand and stood up; walking back to the conference room. Jack bowed close to her ear "Talk to him"

Olivia nodded and took in a deep breath "Olivia!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked up from his screwdriver.

Jack motioned for Ianto to follow him "I need you to help me with some things" Ianto nodded and stood up. Glaring at Olivia as she said "Yeah I bet" With a smile upon her face.

"Olivia…" The Doctor said in a more quiet tone as the glass door closed. Olivia sat down next to him and placed her hands in her lap. Her mind swirling with different emotions.

The Doctor placed his screwdriver in his coat pocket and looked at the young woman in front of him. Her grey eyes were filled with doubt and hurt "I-…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He had been thinking about what to say for the past half an hour; and now that the time had come for him to say those things; he couldn't.

Olivia raised her hand to silence him "I just want to ask you one thing Doctor. That's all. And I want the truth" She said as calmly as her quivering voice would allow her.

The Time Lord nodded once and motioned for her to continue.

"I just…." She drifted off and looked down at the wooden table "I just need to know if you want me around" She said, pronouncing every word slowly.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. He remembered the times on the TARDIS when she wasn't around. How he would be working on something and he would begin explaining it to her; forgetting that she was gone "Of course I want you back Olivia" He grinned "Life's boring without someone to share the experience with"

Olivia let a small smile cross her lips "I wouldn't know" She retorted as she finally met The Doctor's brown eyes.

The Doctor returned the smile "I'm sorry Olivia. I did- I do want you to come with me. For as long as you want. And I'm sorry that I left you behind" He stated.

The younger woman nodded "Thank you" She whispered as she stood up and walked over to The Doctor; embracing him in a slightly awkward hug.

The Doctor tensed so slightly that, if he hadn't felt that sense of horror in the pit of his stomach which came along with it, he wouldn't have noticed it.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet. Why don't I get any of that?" The voice of Jack broke the two travellers apart.

Olivia smirked "Because you're hard work" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned back against the table.

Jack watched her with a slight glint in his eyes "Ianto doesn't seem to think so" He teased.

Olivia raised an eyebrow "Awkward" She said in a sing-song voice as she pushed herself off the table and walked back around to her seat "So after all this. Do we have any idea with what's going on with 'The darkness'?" She made air quotes with her fingers.

Jack sat down at the top of the desk "I may have a theory" He said as he placed his hands together. Ianto came into the room carrying a small tray of drinks "Look who I found outside" He said as Gwen walked in behind him.

"Doctor, Olivia. What are you doing here?" The Welsh woman asked as she sat next to the brunette eighteen year old.

Olivia shrugged "Doctor landed us here. Claims he wants to do some observing. Although, all we've seemed to observe is some hidden truths like, oh I don't know, leaving me behind and not wanting to come back for me" She emphasised the last sentence as she glared at the Time lord sitting opposite her.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I said I was sorry" He mumbled. Olivia smiled and leaned back in his chair "I know. But I'm still going to make you feel bad for it" She replied as a slap on the table made the two people stare at it's perpetrator.

Jack was looking at them both "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were arguing like an old married couple" He grinned at the look on Olivia's face.

Gwen looked between the three of them with a confused expression "Meanwhile back to the original conversation. Why are you and The Doctor here?" She turned back to Olivia who was brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Because; there's something moving in the shadows" The Doctor said absently as he looked at one of the screens. The blue swirls were almost hypnotising him.

Olivia watched this with curiosity "Doctor....What is it?" She asked slowly as her eyes flickered from the screen, to The Doctor, then back again.

The Doctor stood up and looked at it closely; placing his glasses on the edge of his nose "Jack. What is this?" He asked as he examined the blue swirls.

Jack narrowed his eyes "It's a screensaver" He said cautiously.

The Doctor moved his head closer and closer to it "No. I don't think it is a screensaver"

Olivia stood up and looked at the screen with a confused expression "I don't get it" She stated dryly.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Sigh* School……New boyfriend…..City on Saturday…..Somehow I don't think this was the way things were meant to pan out. ^_^_

_I really hate when someone talks to you about something you're really not interested in, and you just say uh huh; and try to hint that you don't care, but they don't listen and continue talking about it….._

The Doctor ran down into the centre of the Hub.

Jack, Ianto. Gwen and Olivia following closely behind "Are you going to tell us what the hell is going?" Olivia asked as The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out and pointed it at the computer.

"Olivia" The Doctor warned "Language"

Olivia looked down sheepishly "Sorry" She mumbled as she crossed her hands over chest and watched the man in front of her mumble something under his breath.

"So what are you doing Doctor?" Jack asked as he observed the Time Lord.

The Doctor started to press something on the computer "Earlier when Olivia was blabbing on about something; I had a thought. And you know; my brain being slightly bigger than yours—" This earned a 'hey!' from Olivia who found this slightly offending.

Jack gave a slight chuckle "But you still didn't answer my question" His face once again turned serious.

The Doctor moved around to the back of the computer and started re-wiring it "—so I figured; what if something wasn't hiding in the shadows of planet Earth; but in the computers. Tapping into every mainframe around the globe…" He looked over at Olivia "…Gaining knowledge. Planning their attack" The Doctor clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"What's their though?" Olivia asked as she walked around the desk and stood next to the Time Lord.

The Doctor shrugged "Dunno. But it's just a thought" He placed his screwdriver back in his coat pocket and let out a long sigh.

Olivia narrowed her eyes "Thought….." She mumbled as she looked down and started to play with her silver tongue ring.

"What?" Gwen asked as she looked at the younger woman.

Olivia started to pace, mumbling something under her breath. Everyone present in the room could see the little silver ball from her tongue ring move across her lips "Yes!" She suddenly shouted, making everyone jump.

Jack looked at The Doctor "She's been hanging around you too much" He pointed out.

The Doctor looked at his younger companion "What is it?" He asked.

Olivia smirked and crossed her arms "Every time we've heard that the shadows were coming, moving etc. The one who hears it has been in deep thought or unconscious or something right?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Gwen shook her head "I wasn't. I heard it from an alien I captured" She stated.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as she raised her eyebrows.

The Welsh woman had to think about this for a moment; did she really hear it say that? Because there was two other people in the room and neither one of them heard it say it "No" She whispered.

The Doctor slapped his head and let out a yell "Olivia! You're a genius. Well, maybe not as much as I am but close to it! What if they weren't using the computers to gain access to Earth, but what if they're using your minds?" He explained.

"And the apparitions of Olivia's dad?" Ianto suddenly asked. Jack jumped slightly; forgetting that his lover was still even in the room.

Now the Time Lord was stumped; how did Olivia see her dad? And more so, how did she get those burns on her arms "I don't know" He finished quietly.

Olivia let out a small laugh "Say that again?" She joked in an even smaller voice. There was a small part of her which was terrified of what could happen. But the rest of her was filled with pure adrenaline; the kind you get when you know danger is about to come.

Even The Doctor looked scared. He looked lost; like he wasn't used to not knowing. But then again, she supposes he wasn't "Right Olivia. Mind if I borrow your brain?" He suddenly asked, a cheeky smile crossing his face.

Olivia glared at him "Yes. Of course I bloody mind" She said as she walked around the desk and fell into one of the comfy seats.

Jack laughed "Please?" He placed two hands together like a silent prayer. Olivia groaned and stood up "Alright. Fine. Where do I go?" She asked as she raised her arms.

Jack smiled and grabbed one of Olivia's hands; leading her towards the med bay. Gwen looked over at The Doctor; she saw a small spark of jealousy in his brown eyes "Doctor?" She asked cautiously.

The said man turned to face the other woman and gave her a smile "What-sorry Gwen. Million miles away. Now where was I?" He said as he followed Olivia and Jack down into the Medical bay. Ianto looked at Gwen; they both shared the same knowing look.

Olivia was seated on the cold metal table "Ooh; this brings back memories" She stated as she bounced up and down slightly.

The Doctor smiled and grabbed a syringe off the table "I really am sorry about this Olivia" He said as he placed the needle in her arm and injected the clear liquid into her vein.

She could feel her head starting to thump slightly "Snap. What was that?" She asked as she placed her hand on her head; trying to numb the oncoming headache.

"If there is something crawling around your brain, I don't want whoever snooping around. This more or less blocks them" The Doctor explained as he pulled out his stethoscope.

Olivia groaned as the headache got worse "Seriously. Doc; at this point in time. I really don't care if there's someone scrambling around in my head"

The Doctor listened to her heart beat before moving the scope up to her head "I do. You've been in the TARDIS. You know the technology that's been involved. And if whoever's in here finds out where she's parked. Who knows what could happen" He mumbled as he listened to her head.

"Well this isn't awkward" Olivia sarcastically remarked as The Doctor stood directly in front of her; giving the younger woman a close up look of his clothed chest.

"Olivia. Quiet" He replied as he continued to listen to her mind. The brunette rolled her eyes and waited for the cold metal scope to be taken off her head.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment "Let's try a different approach. Do you care if I get directly inside your mind?" He asked as he saw a small flash of fear cross her grey-blue eyes.

After a moment, Olivia cautiously nodded.

The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile "It'll be okay. I just want to see if there's any other trace of someone else being inside" He proceeded to placed his fingers on her temples; allowing his to enter her mind "Relax" He ordered.

Gwen watched on from the balcony with Jack and Ianto "What is he doing?" She asked the two men who were on either side of her.

Jack shrugged "No idea" He watched as The Doctor closed his eyes.

The Doctor saw all the pain and anguish she had been though during her life. From her own father dying. Her last visit pained him. She had seen her father, with all those machines and tubes coming out of him.

Tears trailing down her cheeks as she asked if she could keep his cat. Although she knew he couldn't respond to her questions. She proceeded to tell him about her mum and her new boyfriend.

The next thought was when she would come home from school to find her mum with bruises all over her body. The fear was evident in both their faces as the drunken slur came from the kitchen, calling out for her mother.

"Just go to Nicole's house. Stay there tonight. I'll bring you some lunch and clothes before you go to school tomorrow" Her mother whispered as she placed a few pound notes in her daughter's hand; whispering for her to keep it safe.

The Doctor's eyes shot open; he looked at the younger woman in front of him, a small trail of tears had made their way down her face "I'm sorry" He whispered to her "I'm so, so sorry" He pulled her into a hug and felt Olivia hug him back.

Olivia shook her head "Please don't be" She whispered as she clung on to his dark blue suit.

Olivia looked up and let go of the Time Lord "Wa-Was there anything in my mind?" She asked as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

The Doctor nodded "Yeah. There was. This proves your theory right Olivia" He gave her a grin and stood back. Olivia rubbed her temples "I think I'm about to pass out" She moaned as she rested her elbows on her legs; still massaging her head.

The Doctor gave a sheepish look "Yeah. It's going to be like that for a few hours. So! We need to figure out what's in your minds" He suddenly ran up the stairs of the med bay and into the main area of the Hub.

Olivia looked up at Jack "I would follow him but I'm afraid I'm incapacitated for the next few hours" She stated dryly.

The immortal gave a laugh and followed his Time Lord friend out into the Hub, Gwen following closely behind.

Ianto walked over to Olivia and sat down next to her "What's it like?" He asked suddenly.

Olivia looked over at him "Hurts" She mumbled as she tilted her head back slightly.

"I mean; traveling with The Doctor. Seeing all those stars and planets" Ianto clarified as he watched the many emotions play over the younger woman's face.

Olivia narrowed her eyes "It's horrible. It's completely terrifying. Sometimes you wish that you could just go home" She started. Ianto looked away from her. Not expecting her to finish.

"But at the same time" Olivia continued "It can be the most wonderful experience you will ever have. You can have so much fun. Just.....Once you travel with The Doctor. You never want to leave him"

"But you know that one day you'll have too" Ianto finished after seeing the look of sadness cross her face.

Olivia nodded "He's left me behind before. As you know. And for those nine months I was on Earth, I didn't really..." She struggled to find the right words "...Adapt. It was like I didn't belong there" She stated as she slowly slid off the metal table and stood up straight; wobbling slightly.

Ianto quickly moved to her side and steadied her "You okay?" He asked her.

Olivia looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up and giving a tight smile "Yeah. I'm.....I'm fine" Her eyes looked distant.

Ianto saw this but decided to leave it; after all, it's probably only to do with her headache. The two younger people slowly walked up to the stairs and into the main area of the Hub. Olivia watched as The Doctor bounced around a computer "What is he doing now?" She huffed as she leaned against one of the wooden desks.

Jack shrugged and shook his head "If I knew I would tell you" He turned to face Olivia. His eyebrows creased "Olivia. Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

Olivia gave a small smirk and tilted her head back slightly "21st Century humans. You are so much more gullible then I thought" She laughed in a dark tone. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked over at her; his face dropped considerably as he saw the colour of her pupils. They had turned a dark purple colour.

"Let her go" He asked quietly. The Doctor slowly walked over to her with his hands in a surrender motion "Please. Just...Let her go. She's done nothing wrong"

Olivia poked her tongue ring between her teeth "Take another step and I'll rip her ring out" She growled. Jack immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. The Doctor growled at the immortal "Drop it" He hissed.

Jack looked from The Doctor to Olivia and back again "What's happening too her?" He asked. Gwen and Ianto watched as Olivia walked around to the computer and placed her hand on it.

The Doctor watched her "The thing inside her head. It's controlling her" He never once took his eyes away from the brunette woman in front of him.

Olivia took her hands off the computer and walked over to the man in the pinstriped suit "How long Doctor! How long will this continue? How long will you make her suffer for?" She shouted as she placed her hands on her head and let out a small groan.

"You're killing her" The Doctor said quietly.

Jack looked at her and quickly turned to Gwen and Ianto who fell to the ground in pain "Doctor" He shouted as he ran over to his team and kneeled beside them.

The Doctor continued to whisper into Olivia's ear "Come on Livvy. You've been in much worse situations then this. Don't let it kill you" He begged "You promised me. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. And I promised you that I wouldn't abandon you again" He reached into his coat and pulled out his screwdriver "She's gonna hit me for this" He placed the blue tip by her ear and pressed the button.

A strong whirring sound echoed throughout the Hub. Olivia let out a painful scream and reached up to clutch her head.

Jack watched as Ianto and Gwen did the same.

Suddenly; Olivia's eyes shot open "You'll always remember what you killed. Won't you Doctor" She snarled as she suddenly fell backwards.

The Doctor dropped his screwdriver by his side and fell back onto his knees.

Jack looked over at Gwen as she slowly started to stand up "What just happened?" She asked as she looked around and saw that Olivia was still unconscious.

Jack crawled over to Ianto and helped him up.

"Olivia. It was her all along. She had the main controller in her head. So I thought maybe if I killed it.....Everyone would be okay" The Doctor said quietly as he sat beside the younger woman; brushing her hair out of her face.

Ianto sat up and looked at her "She told me earlier. That when you left her; she felt as though she couldn't adapt to life" He slowly stood up and walked over to the unconscious brunette.

The Doctor nodded "That was around the time she got implanted" He said quietly as he watched her. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. It was almost as though she was sleeping. Jack walked over to her with a pillow and carefully slipped it under her head.

"I should have known Jack. She had the controller in her head all along. But what I don't get is no matter what era I take her; someone or something always tries to kill her. Or she gets hurt somehow…" He looked at the black haired man "…It's like the universe doesn't want her alive" He finished quietly as Gwen walked over "But who would want her dead? She's just a child" She exclaimed.

Olivia gave a small grumble as she slowly opened her eyes "What happened?" She mumbled as she tried to sit up. Her hands rushed to her head as she tried to quell the headache which was slowly fading.

"Had a bit of a fall" The Doctor said quickly. Jack noticed this and decided to question The Doctor later on. If he had the chance. Olivia nodded slowly and stood up "Thanks for leaving me on the floor Doc" She mumbled as she pulled herself to her feet and looked around "Why…Why are we in Torchwood?" She asked.

Gwen was the first to pine on to what The Doctor had done to Olivia. He had erased her memory from the past 24 hours.

"Just popping in to say hi. We're about to leave actually" The Doctor grinned at her. Olivia smiled and looked at Jack "Oh; hi, by the way" She smiled at the immortal as she gave a small wave.

Jack did the courteous thing and gave her a small nod and a smile.

Ianto looked at Olivia and noticed she had a small spark of her eyes gone. Like she wasn't fully there.

"Are we ready to go Doc?" She asked as she bounced happily up and down on the spot.

The Doctor nodded and grabbed Olivia's hand "I think we should go to the Canzone Colony. They make the nicest milkshakes" He said absently. Olivia nodded and rubbed her stomach "Yum. Let's hit it then!"

Jack nodded "I suppose we had better get back to work then" He stated as he watched Olivia walk over to the invisible lift. He walked over to The Doctor "She's going to hate you when she realises what you've done" He growled.

The Doctor looked down at the ground "I know" He said quietly "It was either kill the controller and wipe some of her memories or risk killing her" He finished.

It was then Jack realised; The Doctor loved her.

"Okay" He said just as quietly.

The Doctor and Jack gave a silent goodbye; both understanding what they were both going to loose if he hadn't done what he did.

Olivia continued to bounce "Come on! Alien milkshakes await!" She called out. The Doctor smiled at her and stood next to her on the cement slab "I'll pop in one day. Just a normal visit" He stated to the leader of Torchwood three.

Jack nodded "Have a safe trip. Well; as safe as you can get. Oh and Olivia. You're welcome back here anytime" He said to the eighteen year old.

Olivia grinned and gave a two fingered salute "Allons-y!" She shouted with laughter in her voice.

The lift started to move. But Olivia couldn't help but feel as though she was forgetting something…..


	14. Chapter 14

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

**You found me- Kelly Clarkson**

"Alright. One, two, three!" The Doctor called out as he and Olivia took a sip of their Appleberry milkshakes. Olivia's eyes widened in surprise as she lifted the tall cup away from her mouth "Whoa" She exclaimed as she saw the stars behind her eyes.

The Doctor smiled at her "Good huh" He placed his empty cup on the table and began walking into the crowd. Olivia quickly placed her own cup down and ran to catch up with the Time Lord.

Olivia slowed to a walk and looked around; there were many people wearing capes draped over their heads. She supposed it was to 'keep up appearances' of a shadowy fortune teller "Yeah. Brilliant" She grinned as they passed a small tent.

"Psst" Someone hissed from inside. Olivia stopped in her tracks and looked around. Trying to find the source of the voice "Your time is coming to an end" The voice whispered again.

The Doctor noticed Olivia wasn't following him and stopped; turning around and facing the younger woman "Olivia. Coming?" He asked as he walked two long strides to come face to face with her "Are you okay?" He asked as he met eyes with Olivia.

Olivia looked at the tent and then back at the Time Lord "Um..Yeah…I think so" She shook her head and gave The Doctor a reassuring smile "Now. I really want to ask you a question. And I'm really; really sorry for asking and if you don't want to answer it you don't have too…" The Doctor smiled as he noticed Olivia was rambling.

"Olivia. What is it?" He smiled as he saw Olivia clenching and un-clenching her hands.

Olivia took a deep breath in "Um…I just want to know about Rose" She said quietly. The Doctor felt his two hearts stop. A familiar vision played out in his head.

"Rose….Noo!"

But still, she deserved to know about his former companion; no matter how much it might hurt.

"Yeah. We might want to go somewhere quieter though. I think I saw a small park back near the TARDIS" The Doctor held out his hand for her and waited for the younger girl to take it. Olivia slid her hand into his and followed him wordlessly as they pushed their way through the crowd.

* * *

"So. What do you want to know?" The Doctor asked after he and Olivia finally found a spot of long luscious grass, threw his long, brown overcoat on top of it and laid down side by side.

Olivia thought about this for a moment "What was she like?" She asked suddenly. A part of her was terrified about how The Doctor will react after opening his hearts up to her.

The Doctor watched as the orange puffy clouds floated lazily past "She was…" How did he describe his one time love? "….Amazing. Everything she did was just so….Rose" He smiled distantly at the memories.

Olivia looked over at the Time Lord "Did you love her?" She moved so she was resting on her elbows. "I loved her Olivia. But I wasn't in love with her. Do you understand that feeling?" He stated as he mirrored Olivia's movements and moved back onto his elbows.

"Yeah. I understand that Doctor" And she did. She had a boyfriend back home who she loved. But she didn't really love him.

The Doctor looked over at his younger companion "And I lost her. Do you remember the Cybermen? One in every home?" He asked.

Olivia nodded slowly "Of course I do. How can I forget?" She retorted as she looked up at the sky; her hair falling off her shoulders.

"The battle of Canary Warf. She's stuck Olivia. Stuck on a parallel universe. The walls have closed. I can't ever see her again" There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He even surprised himself with the fact that talking about it no longer made his hearts ache.

Olivia raised an eyebrow "Never say never ever" She smirked as she echoed the Time Lord's words back at him. The Doctor smiled "Now, what were you looking at earlier?"

The brunette woman looked down "I just…It was nothing. Just me hearing things" She said quietly as she fell back, her hair splaying around her.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. Wondering if she had remembered what had happened back at Torchwood. Nah. I made sure she couldn't remember.

"What were you hearing?" He pushed. Olivia shrugged and smiled "It's nothing Doctor. Seriously" She tried to make herself sound as though what she heard hadn't shaken her up. But in fact; it had made her more scared then she had been in a long time.

The Doctor stood up and placed his hands in his pockets "Come along then. Things to see" He smiled as Olivia jumped up and brushed herself down.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes; there was something missing from her. Like she wasn't complete yet.

Olivia gave him a tight smile "Alright there?" She asked as the two of them began to walk.

"Oh I'm always alright" The Doctor retorted. Olivia looked down as she kicked a small rock; making it skip along the ground "Um. I'm sorry too. About asking you to talk about Rose" She said quickly.

The Doctor gave a small chuckle "Its okay Olivia. I needed to talk about it anyway. Because. You know, talking about stuff usually helps" He tried to subtly hint to the younger woman.

Olivia rolled her eyes "You're a martian. You wouldn't understand.

"Excuse me. I'm not from Mars" The Doctor said in a mock hurt tone.

Thinking about something which might make the air lighter "What planet is Alf from?" She suddenly asked with a smile on her face.

"The better question would be; what creature is Alf?" The Doctor decided not to push Olivia to talk to him. She will when she's ready.

Olivia thought about this for a moment before answering with "He's an anteater. I'm sure of it" She stated as they walked back into he market.

The Doctor spotted a small stall and turned to Olivia "Wait here for a moment" He ordered her. Olivia did as she was told and crossed her arms over her chest; waiting for the Time Lord to hurry up and get back. She didn't want to worry him with her problems. He seemed to have too many of his own to deal with.

The Doctor returned a moment later with his hands behind his back "Now. I don't want you to say anything. And it's because I missed out on your birthday" He pulled a small purple box from behind his back and held it out to her "Happy birthday Olivia Johnstone" He grinned.

Olivia looked at him with a curious expression and opened it; revealing a sliver bangle with a small chain linking the two halves together so it didn't fall apart. Small alien writing was engraved over it "Doctor I…." She didn't know what to say. The bangle was beautiful "…Thank you" She smiled at him; reaching up and giving him a hug.

The Doctor grinned at her and hugged her back. Then an all too familiar voice drifted though the air "Her time is running out" All the hairs on The Doctor's neck stood up on end as soon as he heard the Voice.

The Ood.

"Doctor. Where's your planet? You always talk about it. But you've never showed it too me" Olivia suddenly asked as they broke apart.

The Doctor looked down. Now Olivia could defiantly see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

"There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family. My friends. Even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it! That old planet.... The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light, every morning it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a brilliant glow though the branches..." The Doctor drifted off before looking at Olivia; her hand had somehow made its way into his hand; their fingers intertwining.

"I lied to you, 'cos I liked it. I could pretend, just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive underneath that burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord; I'm the last of the Time Lords Olivia. And…….Their not coming back. It seems like everyone leaves me in the end" Tears had welled up in his eyes by this time. Olivia bit her bottom lip and gave him another hug "I promise you Doctor. I will never leave you" She whispered into his ear.

The Doctor smiled to himself as he squeezed her tighter. He knew that he could always count on Olivia.

No matter what.

His hearts gave a jolt as he clung on to her.

Then he realised;

He was in love with the girl in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**This street is way too loud. I should move….**

"How about next time. _I _choose the destination" Olivia dryly stated as she paced the cell; her hands clasped behind her back, hair tied into a pony tail.  
The Doctor sat on the bed, pulling out various objects from his pockets "Hungry?" He asked, holding out a sandwich. He brought it up to his nose and took a quick sniff, pulling a face once he smelt it "I think its tuna" He said as he placed the sandwich back on the bed next to him.  
Olivia leaned back against the wall and rested her head "How long have we been in here for do you think?" She let out a long and tired sigh.

"Dunno. 'Bout. half an hour. Maybe" The Doctor looked at the small hoard of treasures he had sprawled out around him "Assets" He mumbled as he poked through the treasures.  
Olivia gave him a disbelieving look "You're a pain in my asset" She stated as she slid down the wall and closed her eyes "Especially when you get us stuck in situations like this"

The Doctor looked up at her with a confused expression "Me? _You_ were the once saying they looked like trolls" He said, teasing was evident in his voice.  
"And you just stood there and let me say it" Olivia joked as she finally looked at the Time Lord "But…You need to think; how in the universe was I supposed to know that calling them something other then their real name was a jailable offence?"  
The Doctor nervously looked away and scratched the back of his neck "Well….Not exactly _jailable_"  
Olivia narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?" She asked, slowly standing up and walking over to him.  
"Err…The…Sentence for offending a Beraslitorian isn't actually jail….it's death. By firing squad" The Doctor finished quietly.

Olivia let out a frustrated groan "Here we go again! Shall we have a bit of a flashback Doctor? You've gotten me sold into slavery…."  
"That was an accident!" The Doctor protested.  
Olivia held up her hand to silence the Time Lord "….Kidnapped…."

"So was that"

"....Knocked unconscious…." She continued.

The Doctor sighed and held up his hands "Alright, alright. Listen Olivia. I promise you I'll get us out of this" He said as he continued to search through the things on the bed, then placing the things back in his pocket one by one.  
"I know you will Doc" Olivia said in a quiet tone.  
The suited man stood up and came face to face with the younger woman, their lips mere inches apart.  
_Come on….You're over nine hundred years old and you're letting an eighteen year old girl get inside you. Just close those few inches and kiss her….If she was Rose you would…._ The Doctor thought to himself.

Olivia regained herself and took a step back; coughing nervously "So how are we going to get out?" She asked, changing the subject and looking around.  
"Well I do still have this" The Doctor was glad for the change of subject; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his screwdriver.  
The brunette woman smiled and pointed towards it "Sonic away" She exclaimed; rubbing the burns which were still present on her wrist.  
The Doctor fiddled with the screwdriver and pointed it to the lock on the door "Your wrist still bothering you Olivia?" He asked without looking up at her.

"Yeah. It just hurts a bit. That's all" She mumbled as she continued to rub it.  
The Doctor turned to face her "Want me to have a look at it for you?" He asked; placing the sonic device back in his pocket.  
Olivia shook her head "Nah. Just; worry about getting us out of here" She stepped forward towards the grinning Time Lord "I already have" He smiled at her.  
Pushing open the cell door; he motioned Olivia to walk through it "Lady's first"  
"Thanks Doc" She said as she walked past him and out the door; looking each way to make sure the coast was clear.

She started to walk down the corridor, The Doctor following her close behind "You remember where she's parked?"  
"Of course I do" He smiled as he pulled her down another corridor and saw the TARDIS sitting neatly against a wall.  
Olivia smiled "Oh I've missed her" She said as she began to walk faster towards the blue police box.  
The sound of shouting behind them made them turn around.

The troll-like people stood at either end of the corridor with their guns pointed at them "The prisoners have escaped!" One of them shouted.  
Olivia's eyes widened "Erm....Is this a good time to run?" She asked as she and The Doctor began to slowly back towards the TARDIS.

"Yeah" The Doctor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key; running towards the blue box and unlocking the door.  
He quickly pulled Olivia inside as a red laser just missed her.

He shut the door and ran towards the console; flicking the switches and putting the TARDIS into flight.  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Olivia asked as she walked over to him and collapsed in the seat.  
The Doctor nodded "All the time" He grinned.  
Olivia shook her head and stood up "I think I may go have a shower" She said as she began to walk towards the hallway.

The Doctor nodded and sat in the position Olivia was in moments earlier. Except that his feet were up on the controls.  
His mind drifted back to the _almost_ moment he had shared with Olivia back in the cell. He knew what he felt for her. And he didn't want to be without her.  
The only question was, did she feel the same?

He was brought out of his musings by his phone ringing; reaching over, he grabbed it out of the small area he kept it in and held it up to his ear.  
"Hello?" He answered.

_"Doctor? It's Martha. And I'm bringing you back to Earth"_


	16. Chapter 16

"So I'm finally going to meet Martha Jones….You know…..When I'm conscious" Olivia said as she and The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and on to a London street.

The Doctor nodded and placed his hands in his coat pocket "Yep; and please-please don't fight. I hate fighting. And I know what you're like with new people"

Olivia gave a mock glare "That's cold Doctor" She said; looking around and noticing a dark skinned woman watching them with a small smile on her face.

The Doctor turned around and smiled back at the woman "Olivia. Meet Martha Jones…Again" The dark skinned woman ran up and embraced The Doctor in a hug. Forcing Olivia to push down the sense of jealousy in her stomach.

Martha turned to Olivia "It's nice to finally talk to you when you're not unconscious." She shook the younger girl's hand and turned back to The Doctor.

"So what brings us here?" The Doctor asked as he, Martha and Olivia walked into a large UNIT operative building.

"Well; people have been going missing…" Martha started but was cut off by Olivia snorting "What?" The dark skinned woman asked.

Olivia gave a small sniff "That's how I met The Doctor. People going missing….made me climb into a man hole and everything" She finished in a mumble.

The Doctor turned to Martha "Is there something she can go do? She tends to get bored easily" He said; motioning to Olivia who once again glared at him.

Martha let out a slight laugh "Erm, yeah. There's an um…UNIT employee lounge. Just though those doors over there" She pointed to a large glass door which showed many circular tables with men in black uniforms sitting around them.

"Thanks" Olivia said this more as a sarcastic 'thanks for palming me off' kind of thing then a 'thank-you'. Although, The Doctor wouldn't notice it.

She walked towards the doors; letting The Doctor and Martha talk about whatever was happening.

"She's changed" Martha stated as soon as Olivia was out of ear shot. The Doctor looked over at Martha once and continued to look straight ahead "Has she?"

Martha shrugged "Well; you travel with her, so maybe you wouldn't notice. But she seems more…..Angry at people" She clarified as they walked though a clear plastic strip door.

"You think so?" The Doctor followed Martha as she walked over to a desk and sat in the black swivel chair "And weren't you working for Torchwood?"

Martha shook her head "It was just a 'help out' thing until Jack gets a new med officer. And yeah; I do think so with Olivia. I mean; has she talked about any of it? About what happened to her in the 42nd Century"

The Doctor sat across from her and shook his head sadly "No she hasn't. And I'm not going to push her either Martha. So…..About these missing people…."

* * *

Olivia sat down at a small; round table. She let the steam from her cup of coffee float up into the atmosphere. A sigh escaped her lips as she lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip of the hot drink.

"Olivia!" The Doctor shouted as he walked into the canteen with Martha in tow.

The eighteen year old looked up and gave the Time Lord a confused look "Yeah?" She asked slowly. The Doctor reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with a slight yelp "Come on. We're going on a road trip"

"Erm, where too? I mean, I remember the last time I went on a road trip I ended up in Cheswick" Olivia ranted as The Doctor let go of her hand and walked easily next to her and Martha.

"What's in Cheswick?" Martha asked as she pulled open a large steel door.

Olivia shrugged "Dunno. But it was a bit of fun" She smiled at the darker woman who seemed happy that Olivia was slightly warming up to her

The Doctor grinned "Nothing like a bit of random fun now is there Martha?" He smiled.

Martha laughed "No way. Has the Doctor told you about the time when we met Shakespeare?" She asked as they walked into the courtyard which held numerous UNIT jeeps.

Olivia slapped The Doctor's arm "Why don't we ever go to the past?" She asked as The Doctor opened his mouth slightly in protest.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? It's because of your piercings. Tongue, nose…Didn't exactly have those in 21AD now did they?" The Doctor explained.

"Depends what era you're in. So, what's happening exactly?" Olivia asked as The Doctor held open the door for her as Martha walked around to the driver's side and pulled the door open.

The Doctor climbed into the jeep after Olivia and slammed it shut "Clones…I think" He said simply.

"Oh….Right…" Olivia nodded slowly before turning to the Time Lord "Wait, what? Clones….You can actually clone people?" She exclaimed as the jeep began to move.

Martha let out a laugh "She's seen different planets, aliens' etcetera. And she doesn't believe you can clone people" She stated as she pulled out of the UNIT courtyard.

"Yes Olivia. You can clone people. It's a brave new world. Now what I need is a phone. Who has a phone I can borrow?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Martha's comment.

Olivia shook her head "No. You are not using my phone, not after last time" She crossed her hands over her chest and continued looking out the window at the scenery passing them.

Martha looked at them "Why, what happened last time?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"_He_" Olivia started, jerking a thumb in his direction "somehow managed to break it. He sonic'd it; now, it doesn't receive in-coming calls"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously "At least I got you out of being sold for slavery" He mumbled "Not like I got a thanks for it or anything"

"Because you got me into it" Olivia retorted.

Martha once again let out a throaty laugh "So…How long you two been married?" She joked. A dark shadow crossed The Doctor's face as he rested his head against the window.

She noticed the sudden silence in the car and immediately regretted saying her previous comment "What exactly do you plan on doing when we get to the plant Doctor?" She changed the subject.

"What I do best…." The Doctor started, being abruptly cut off by Olivia's input of 'break things'.

"No…" The Doctor replied slowly, as if he was talking to a child "talk" He gave her a grin as the car came to a halt out the front of a large factory.

Olivia shrugged "I was heading in that general direction next" She smirked before pushing The Doctor slightly on the arm, making him fall out the car.

Martha studied the interaction between The Doctor and his new companion. He seemed so much more relaxed around her then he did when she was traveling with him; maybe it was because he was just getting over the loss of Rose. Or maybe it was because he was feeling something deeper for the eighteen year old.

"Martha. Are you coming?" The Doctor called out as he and Olivia waited patiently by a large glass door.

The dark skinned woman nodded and followed suit of climbing out of the jeep and walking towards the two time travelers. A small feeling of dread filling her stomach.

* * *

"Problem?" Olivia asked The Doctor as they walked along the nylon floors of the factory.

The Doctor nodded slightly "Maybe" He said quietly as Martha gave Olivia a small nudge with her elbow; earning a glare from the younger woman.

"This is the part I love the most. Trying to figure out what's going on. How're they're doing it. How we're going to stop them" Martha said as they came to a door which read 'BAXTON- C.E.O'.

Olivia paused to look at Martha for a moment before biting her bottom lip "I enjoy running away from the scene after we've gate crashed something we shouldn't have" She said dryly as The Doctor knocked on the door and pulled his psychic paper out of his coat pocket.

Olivia looked down the corridor and decided to do some exploring on her own "I'll meet up with you guys later on" She whispered as she heard movement in the office.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked in a confused voice.

Olivia smiled widely "I'm going to go explore" She said, turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction to which they had come.

"Be careful!" The Doctor called out after her "And meet us in reception when you're done!"

Olivia reached up and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail, turning to look behind her every now and again to make sure she wasn't being followed.

The corridor seemed to be endless; and even she, the girl who had endless amounts of energy, seemed to be getting exhausted "For Christ's sake" She mumbled as she once again found herself at the same N2 corridor entrance she was positive she had just gone down "What is going on here?" She exclaimed as she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Um, excuse me!" The sound of a man shouting to her made her turn around and give a forced smile "You're not supposed to be down here" He stated; coming to a halt in front of Olivia.

The eighteen year old raised an eyebrow "Why not?" She questioned.

"Because it's restricted. Now; do you have I.D?" The black haired man continued to quiz.

Olivia pretended to pat down her jacket pocket "Oh yeah. I actually do have some form of ID in..." She removed her hand and punched the man in the jaw; making him slam his head into the wall and knocking him unconscious "Don't tell The Doc will ya?" She said as she stepped over the man and ran down the left, restricted, corridor.

The flickering and dimming lights upon the wall gave the corridor an eerie feel about it. Olivia rubbed her slightly burnt wrists as they began to sting slightly "Ow" She mumbled, edging closer to the security sealed door which sat at the end of the corridor.  
She looked carefully at the door in question and observed the security alarm; smirking widely because she had seen it before "Oh thank you Mr. Jamison" She let out a small and quiet laugh as she carefully unscrewed the face off the code pad with her pocket knife.

She looked at the wires which lie underneath and let out a long sigh. Trying to remember which wire to pull out. Growing up on the estate she did, it was hard not to get into the things she did. Burglaries, assaults, late night outs with her friends. She had always felt as though she could never succeed in life.  
But that all changed as soon as she met The Doctor.  
"Oh fuck it" She mumbled as she grabbed a handful of the wires and pulled them all out at once; wincing slightly as she received a slight electric shock.

She edged closer into the room as the door made a clicking sound, indicating that the door had un-locked. Inside, she was doing a victory dance; but on the outside, she couldn't stop shaking.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as soon as the door slammed shut behind her "That can't be good" She mumbled as she turned around. A scream was held up in her throat as she came face to face with a metal man "You will be upgraded" It said in its metallic voice.  
Olivia's eyes widened as she backed into a wall "Shit" She said in a shaky voice.


	17. Chapter 17

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_  
**James Morrison and Nelly Furtardo- Broken Strings.**

When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else

He had to keep running.  
He couldn't stop.  
If he did. There was an 99.9 per cent chance that she could die. Destroyed by his worst enemies.  
And it would be his fault.  
Martha's footprints were heard running behind him; but there was no way she was going to overlap him. He was too determined to get Olivia back.

"Doctor" Martha called out; praying that The Doctor would stop running enough to explain to her what was going on.  
All she knew was that Olivia was in trouble, and that she could get killed.  
"Not now Martha" The Doctor called back behind him as he ran towards the large metal door; pulling out his screwdriver as he did so.  
He pointed it towards the door and tried to get it open "Come on!" He yelled; at that moment, he didn't care if the Cybermen were waiting for him on the other side of the door. All he wanted was Olivia back; safe and sound.

The door opened with a slight clang. He shot one look at Martha; a look which told her to stay here. But the look on her face said 'un-bloody-likely'.  
He pushed it open and walked into the dimming room. His heart pumping fast as his eyes scanned the room for any sign of the eighteen year old.  
Martha walked in behind him and tried scowering the place "Looks like there's no metal men in here" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest "Although; I will say, this place is freezing"

"That's because it's the old freezing factories. I thought I pulled them all back into the void. But apparently not. Some still survived. Torchwood must have placed them in suspended animation until they could figure out what to do with them" The Doctor listened carefully for any sign that they might still be in here. Or any sign of Olivia.  
If she wasn't already dead.  
Cybermen weren't really known for their compassion.

_Stop thinking like that. She's fine. _The Doctor mentally slapped himself as he slowly stepped forward "Martha; you find any sign of Olivia. You let me know" He ordered the dark skinned woman.  
Martha nodded and began to walk away to one corner of the room.

The Doctor continued to search for his companion. He didn't think he could take it if he had lost her. He had already lost so many people in his life.  
And now; because he'd only found out about his feelings for Olivia, he really didn't want to loose her.  
He found her though; a little over half an hour into his search.  
She was hooked up to all sorts of machines.

A heart monitor next to her allowed him the relief in knowing at least she was alive "Olivia" he mumbled as he broke into a run to be by her side.  
"Livvy" He whispered to her; gently shaking her shoulder "Olivia!" He said a little louder.

The brown haired girl was deathly pale. A tube which contained a purple and blue liquid filled into her veins.  
The Doctor studied it for a moment "Orphenglyserine. How did they get this? How did they set this up? They're not this smart" He said. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Martha's running footsteps.  
"Doctor; we gotta go. We have four of those metal things about to bust in here" She said; a little out of breath.

The Doctor nodded and carefully pulled the IV drip out of Olivia's arm "They're not metal things. They're called Cybermen. Now help be with Olivia" He said; pulling her into a sitting position.  
Martha nodded and quickly moved into action; helping The Doctor carry Olivia out of the damp building.  
She felt limp in his arms. She felt cold.

"We're not going to just leave those Cybermen or whatever down there are we?" Martha protested as they quickly walked out of the room; Olivia in between them.  
The Doctor let out a low growl "I'll deal with them in a moment; let's just get Olivia out of here" He said; letting out a sigh of relief as the whiting corridors came into view.

The heavy footsteps of the Cybermen were getting louder and louder "Martha. Take Olivia and run. I'll deal with this" He said, letting all of Olivia's weight rest on the young doctor.  
"What're you gonna do?" She asked; keeping Olivia upright.

"Take care of this once and for all. Just go to the TARDIS. I'll meet you there" He stared at the two of them, his hearts aching at the sight of Olivia.  
Martha nodded and quickly moved Olivia out of the room; leaving The Doctor to come face to face with the metal men who had just now came into view.

* * *

Martha placed Olivia in the med bay and sat next to her bed "Olivia. I know you can hear me. So don't lay there and pretend you can't. The Doctor, he loves you. More then I can even think. And you need to wake up; because I know that you feel the exact same. So wake up. You can be together" She drifted off as she saw that there was no improvement in her friends status.

Olivia was mentally screaming.  
She could hear everything. See everything. She was conscious.

Yet she couldn't move any of her limbs. None of her muscles would work for her. No matter how hard she tried.  
_I love him too._

An hour later, the TARDIS doors opened to reveal a worn out Doctor. Martha jumped up from her seat and moved to greet him "How is she?" He asked; swiftly moving to the medical bay.  
He saw Olivia laying on the bed. Still pale.  
Still sick.  
Still dying.

"Please wake up. Please" He whispered to her. He had been here before with her.  
So many times before.  
And every one of those times were his fault.  
"Martha. Do you think I should take her home? Wipe her memories, make her forget about me, leave her in a hospital somewhere and call her mum" The Doctor asked as he stroked one of Olivia's cold hands.  
Martha looked at her friend with a sympathetic smile "You've gotta do what you think's best Doctor" She said gently.  
The Doctor nodded and gave Olivia a small kiss on her lips.

He stood up from his seat and walked out of the room without another word.  
Olivia deserved a sense of normalicy. And that's what he was going to give her.  
Normal.  
Safe.  
Happy.  
Even if it meant he'll once again be heart broken.


	18. Chapter 18

_Just a little girl  
big imagination  
never letting no one take it away  
went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
she found there's a better way for you and me to be_

Look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye My Friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it time will never change it no no no  
no no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye

The hospital was unusually calm for a Saturday night.  
Olivia laid in the hosptal bed. Her breathing steady. The Doctor held onto her hand once again. He was going to stay with her until her mother came.  
Until then; he'll just sit here. Knowing that when she woke up, she'll never even remember him.  
She was improving the doctor's said.  
All she was doing now was sleeping.  
It was as though all the toxins had been swept out of her body.

He had written a note for her. For when she woke up.  
So she won't ever think she was useless ever again. Because she was amazing. Never useless.  
And he loved her with both his hearts.  
Martha had left him after she had called Olivia's mum.  
Told him to call whenever he needed it.

"Oh Olivia. You're brilliant. You're the most amazing woman I've met in a long long time. So strong, so proud. You always used to put yourself down, calling yourself all sorts because you thought you weren't worth it. But you were. Because I said so. And I- And I love you. With every fibre of my being" He whispered to her; jumping up as the door opened.

Debbie walked in with tears in her eyes "What happened to her?" She asked as she marched over to her only daughter and sat down in the chair The Doctor occupied moment's earlier.  
"There was an accident" The Doctor started.  
Debbie shook her head "It didn't happen to have anything to do with the explosion down town earlier did it?" She gave a small laugh as The Doctor looked a bit sheepish.  
"You're daughter....She's a hero. Saved the universe many times. She was amazing" The Doctor said as he looked down at the sleeping form on the bed.

"I know. She still is amazing. Because she's my daughter. And no matter how much shit I put her through, she still fights on" Debbie said as she stroked Olivia's hand "Are you leaving her?" She suddenly asked.  
The Doctor nodded "Yeah. I don't want to see her hurt anymore" He said sadly.  
"But she'll be heartbroken to see you gone" Debbie protested as she stood up.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head "No she won't. Because she'll never even know I existed. I wiped her memories. Of me. Of the pain I've caused her. And I'd appreciate it if you kept them lost" His eyes pleaded for Debbie to understand.  
The aging woman nodded and looked at Olivia as she gave a small groan "My head" Olivia mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing they landed on was her mum; then to the man in the pinstriped suit. He seemed so familiar "Where am I?" She mumbled "And who's he?"  
The Doctor's hearts once again ached at the lost tone of his love's voice "Doctor John Smith. I should be going. Patients to save" He smiled at her as he shook her hand.  
He turned to leave but stopped when Olivia said "Thank you"

"What for?" He asked in return. Debbie watched this exchange with curious eyes.  
Olivia shrugged painfully "I don't- I don't really know. I um....I just thought that I owed you that much. Don't really know why" She drifted off as she saw The Doctor smile.  
"Speedy recovery" He said before walking out.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, he hoped, she remembered him and every amazing thing they did together.

Debbie reached over to the bedside table and pulled over an envelope which had Olivia's name written on it with cursive writing "Open it" She said as Olivia placed her IV hand under the flap and opened it.

She pulled out the white piece of paper and began to read it.

_Olivia,  
My dearest Olivia.  
You'll never remember any of this.  
You'll never even know how amazing and brilliant you are. Because of me. And I am sorry.  
But it was for your well being that I did this. Because I couldn't stand seeing you getting you get hurt any longer. And if something in the universe was trying to kill you because of me, they can no longer get to you because you don't remember.  
But always know this.  
I love you Olivia Johnstone.  
Will all your faults, swearing, inappropriate jokes and insults.  
I will never forget you.  
Even though you have forgotten me.  
Love always.  
The Doctor._

And somewhere in the back of Olivia's mind; the name sounded so familiar and her heart fluttered at the name.  
Debbie smiled at Olivia as she placed the note back into the envelope "Who's it from?" She asked.  
Olivia shrugged "Someone called 'The Doctor'. Sounds a bit.......Odd....If you ask me" She said, placing the letter in the draw and slowly closing her eyes.  
Dreaming about saving the world, fighting aliens in a time travelling space ship._  
_


	19. Chapter 19

To all who have read my story and asked for a sequel;

There is now one up called 'Fight for this love'.  
I really hope you enjoyed this story and thoroughly enjoy it's sequel.  
Don't forget to review!

xxx

AnGeLfAcE S2


End file.
